Web browsers and programs providing equivalent functionality commonly provide a function to find displayed text in web pages. For example, the Firefox Browser displays a pop-up “Find” window when a user presses “CTRL-F” in which a user can type text the user wishes to locate in the web page. In many instances, however, such functions are limited to searching text nodes in displayed web pages. Thus, such functions do not take full advantage of all data available in the web page, as well as metadata available in data objects embedded in the web page.